S3M2/Walkthrough
Part 1 - An Eggcentric Beginning Backstory As of late, a business-monster called Biggie Diddles III, also dubbed the Bon Bon Baron, has been drilling for a chocolate stream at Main Street's construction site, and in the refinery next to it chocolate eggs are created, much to the delight of Monstro City's monsters. Chocolate Eggs have also been sold at the Gross-ery Store around the time of Easter in 2013. However, the chocolate stream has stopped and the chocolate eggs have gone missing under mysterious circumstances. :Read further: Biggie Diddles III Main Game At the volcano, Elder Furi alerts Super Moshi to this, and requests them to investigate the matter. "If you find any chocolate eggs, bring me back one!" - Elder Furi. Super Moshi immediately goes to Main Street to talk to the Roarkers. "There's the entrance to the Chocolate Refinery! Let's try to go in!", Super Moshi remarks. :You can pick up an EPIC by investigating the hollow tree stump that leads to The Underground Tunnels. Aside Bjorn Squish and Ken Tickles at work, Judder can also be spotted on Main Street, merrily bouncing up and down. If you interact with Judder now, you get a unique dialogue. Super Moshi: Hi Judder! Judder: Hi Super Moshi! I'm just drillin'! Super Moshi: What are you drilling for? Judder:I I I I've been drillin' for chocolate e-e-egg! They are so so so so tasty, but I can't can't find them anywhere! You talk to Bjorn Squish after this. Super Moshi: Hello, I need to get into the Chocolate Refinery! Bjorn Squish: You can't go in there. The Chocolate Refinery is off limits! Even for a Super Moshi. Super Moshi: But I'm on very important Super Moshi business! Bjorn Squish: We are under orders from Biggie Diddles III to not let anyone in! Super Moshi: Please let me in! Bjorn Squish: No can do, is off limits! Super Moshi: Why do you look so sad? Bjorn Squish: I'm soooo hungry! It's lunchtime and I've left my sandwiches at home! Super Moshi sets off to find some food for Bjorn, with the ulterior goal to distract him to get into the factory. You can pick up some sandwich fillings just randomly lying on the floor, and make a sandwich with it. You can find a "Beat Root" on the grass near Bjorn, on the left to the Daily Growl building is a "Tiger Bread", you can grab some chocolate lying next to Lila Tweet's and Pete Slurp's picnic, to the right of the Bizarre Bazaar is some "Snarlsbury Cheese" and next to the hollow tree stump you can find a "GrrKin". Out of these ingredients you make a "Tasty Sandwich" for Bjorn. Bjorn Squish: Oh a sandwich! It's time to indulge! Just that roarker on the drill to distract! Ken Tickles: Caaaaan not talk, neeeeed to to to drill! Fortunately, Judder can help you. Super Moshi: Hey Judder can you help me distract that roarker? Judder: Dissssstract him? Why? If they tell Judder that they find Ken's drill too noisy, Judder will tell them that he doesn't think it's too noisy. But if they tell him that they want to want to get into the refinery, he lights up: Judder: Oh oh oh, mayyyyybe you can get me some chocolate eggs! Sureeeeee thiiiiing I will help! Juuuust drop me onto that roarker! Judder then pops in as Ken's drill and starts drilling so wildly that Ken is sent flying into the opposite direction. Now, Super Moshi is able to sneak into the refinery entrance. Inside the refinery, one can see a lot of contraptions. "Looks like the chocolate is not flowing. Let's try to get the chocolate flowing first!", Super Moshi notes. Around the room, you can pick up three wheels. The blue wheel goes onto the blue valve on the right, and you can turn the wheel now. The orange wheel goes onto the orange valve in the front, and the purple wheel on the purple valve on the left, and both wheels can be turned, making the chocolate flow. Super Moshi tries to get the machines to start making chocolate eggs again. There are three screens with buttons to be seen, and each screen is pointing with an arrow to a color, the button in the same color has to be pressed below each screen. Everything seems to working fine, but suddenly, four Glumps, Ned, Rocko, Fabio and Fishlips are sliding down ropes, with Rocko, the leader, in a military style beret, Fabio with a grenade belt made out of jelly beans, Ned with high-tech looking goggles and Fishlips with a typical burglar balaclava. In these dangerous looking outfits they ambush Super Moshi, ending the first part of the mission. Part 2 - Wake Me Up Before You Cocoa The Glumps have put Super Moshi in a huge egg mould, trapping them. Marcel has joined them at that point. The Glumps go back to report to someone, but Rocko orders Fishlips to stay behind and guard the refinery, and Marcel to keep him company. He also urges Fishlips to not eat anymore chocolate. Fishlips hops next to the ladder. "Guarding ladders, that's what I do best!" Marcel hears Super Moshi scream for help. Marcel: Ooh, have le glumps captured? Super Moshi: It's Super Moshi! Marcel: What is a Super Moshi doing inside an egg mould? Super Moshi: I was investigating the shortage of chocolate eggs. But then... (I got overpowered by the glumps and they put me inside here!) (I can't remember! I woke up inside here!) Marcel finds that unfortunate and introduces himself as the mercenary glumps' chocolate adviser, but scoffs about them, as they, in his words, do not appreciate true quality, thus he hates working with them. Super Moshi asks for his help escaping the mould, and Marcel weighs his options. If Super Moshi proves to be a chocolate connoisseur, he will help them escape. He then asks you three questions about chocolate. The first question is about what bean it is made from (cocoa bean), the second is to pick out a type of chocolate that doesn't exist (grey chocolate), the third is about the form chocolate usually takes (a chocolate bar, and definitely not a car or a swan). :If you answer all questions right at the first try, Marcel will give you an EPIC. Marcel now wants to help and tries to distract Fishlips by feeding him various chocolate eggs that can be found in the refinery. (If you click on Fishlips, he will ask Marcel to sneak him some eggs.) But he must hurry, because the chocolate filler is starting up and Super Moshi is about to be trapped in a chocolate egg. Eating the eggs makes Fishlips feel sleepy, but content, and he grows bigger in size after eating the eggs. Fishlips: Marcel you do spoil me! However, even with Fishlips eventually falling asleep, the chocolate filler advances and out of the mould comes a large chocolate egg. Marcel uses his large and sharp teeth to bust the egg and free Super Moshi. Super Moshi: Phew that was a lucky eggscape! They thank Marcel, but he tells them he couldn't let them get "chocolated", it would have been a waste of good chocolate. Super Moshi decides to go tell Biggie Diddles III about what transpired, and Marcel tags along to guide them to Biggie's mansion. This ends the second part of the mission. Part 3 - Better Choco-late Than Never Meanwhile, Biggie is shown in his mansion, ranting about those "dopey glumps", revealing he was the one hiring them. Biggie plans to go back to the refinery to sort out their "tomfoolery", but rejoices about getting to eat some "rootin' tootin' chocolate", at least. "Yee-ha"! Moments later, Marcel and Super Moshi arrive at the mansion, with Biggie gone. Marcel finds that strange and urges Super Moshi to investigate Biggie's office. :Investigate the dinosaur statue on the top right for an EPIC. In the office, various paintings can be seen. On the top left is a painting of an animal on a mountain behind the moon. If you investigate it, the round shape of the moon reveals a spherical crystal. A painting with a star-shaped flower reveals a quite pointy star shaped crystal. The big painting right next to it reveals a triangular prism, a painting with a fish a cube crystal. Activating the switch next to the door at this point makes Biggie's red eye in his ominous portrait light up. Putting in all crystals into the respective shapes in the pillars shown in the office and then operating the switch makes a beam come out of the eye, that bounces off from the light of the crystals to reveal a key in a compartment of the table. Opening the door with the key reveals a huge stack of chocolate eggs. Marcel & Super Moshi: OMG! Super Moshi is shocked that Biggie would hoard all the chocolate for himself and wants to stop him from doing so. Marcel suggests that he's back at the refinery and the two head back. They hide while witnessing Biggie talk to the Glumps. Rocko: Sir! Private Fishlips fell asleep eating chocolate! And the Super Moshi escaped somehow!! Biggie Diddles III: And what of Marcel? Rocko: He seems to have gone missing, sir! Biggie orders the Glumps to find Super Moshi immediately, and they go back up on their ropes. Marcel tells Super Moshi to think of a way to foil Biggie while he distracts the baron. Biggie Diddles III: Hot diggity! If it isn't Moon-sir Marcel! What happened to you, buddy? You better have a mighty fine explanation! Marcel: The Super Moshi broke free and I couldn't stop them!/I fell asleep and the Super Moshi was gone! Biggie Diddles III: MARCEL! Yo boobed big time, you good for nothin' gator! I shall have fun moulding you into a purdy lil' chocolate statue for my office! Marcel suggests to Biggie that nobody else would clean the mansion or advise him on chocolate, but Biggie answers that he could hire anyone for that, and that he doesn't need anymore advice. If Marcel tells him that he has ideas for new chocolate egg flavors, Biggie gets curious enough to hear him out. Marcel thinks of silk worm flavour, bark chocolat, slopcorn flavor, bubblegum, flaming raisins and nuts, garlic marshmallow, GrrKin and mustard flavor, gravy flavor, minty toothpaste flavor... Super Moshi finds a remote control in the refinery and steers the chocolate filler over to where Biggie stands. The chocolate flows and Biggie is trapped in a large amount of chocolate. Super Moshi confronts him over his misdeeds. Biggie offers Super Moshi a business deal, now desperate. Marcel meanwhile muses he cannot keep working for Biggie, so he would like to live with Super Moshi, to which Super Moshi agrees. Category:Tab pages